Sugar High with Teen Titans, Our world,YYH, and IY
by onlytime49
Summary: better summery inside. has Yaoi Pair HiexKurama.


A Normal Life.  
  
Hi all, this is Kittykat and Onlytime49 here. Yes we are working on a story together  
  
finally!! He he.  
  
Pairings: Robin/Starfire, BeastBoy/Raven, Cyborg/Katie/Joe (Cyborg and Joe are  
  
fighting over Katie), Christian (a.k.a. Speck)/Carly, Rebecca/Connor, Kim/?, Inu-  
  
yasha/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, Hiei/some one that will not be named yet (kurama).  
  
Disclaimer: we do not own Teen Titans (Carly wishes she does), Inu-yasha (both wishes), and Yu Yu Hakusho ( Katie wishes).  
  
On to the story.  
  
Chapter one: SUGAR HIGH!  
  
One day all these people were driving in the T-car (Cyborg's car) and they were driving to god knows where (hot springs). They were silent until...  
  
"BURP! That was a juicy one," said Beast Boy.  
  
Raven, Kagome, Sango: "Discussing,"  
  
Cyborg, Katie, Joe: "Sweet!"  
  
Speck, Miroku, Shippo: "EW! THAT'S NASTY!!"  
  
Inu-yasha, Carly, Kim, Rebecca: "Nice"  
  
Robin, Connor, Starfire: "That was interesting"  
  
Hiei: eye twitching "Disturbing"  
  
"Oh Hiei," Katie through a picture at him, "I think this is yours"  
  
"OOO, What is it? Can I see? Can I see?" Shippo screeched hopping up and down.  
  
"Get the hell away from me, baka" said Hiei bopping Shippo on the head. They got to the Hotel and Katie, Carly, Kim, and Rebecca went to the back of the car and took something out of the back that was covered in a cloth. They checked in and then settled down. Just then Katie shot open the door and she had a giant case of Cokes.  
  
"I got the cokes!!" she handed every one a coke.  
  
"And I got the pixie stixs," said Carly coming in with a jumbo box filled with that sugary goodness. Raven held a pixie stix and asked:  
  
"What is this...thing?"  
  
"It is a paper package with sugar in side of it and you rip off the top and pour it in you mouth" explained Speck.  
  
one hour later  
  
"weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" yelled Raven running down the hall way to the lobby.  
  
"I am so glad that I put those wards that keep powers from being used," said Miroku, he looked like he was drunk.  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA uhhhhhhhhhhhhh....no you didn't" chuckle Shippo.  
  
"Oops" Miroku said. BOOM! Raven blew up the T.V. that was in the lobby.  
  
"OOPSY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Raven laughed and took off down the hall. Katie ran to the room and found Inu-yasha jumping on a bed singing 'I'm to sexy', Kagome running around screaming cusses randomly, Sango rolling on the ground laughing and saying 'I went poopy', Kim kicking around a soccer ball and singing 'all down hill from here', Speck skateboarding around on the walls, Joe sitting still?, Cyborg sucking on pixie stixs, and Beast Boy hopping and shooting off walls.  
  
"Dear god, what the hell have I done?" asked Katie to her self.  
  
Meanwhile in the lobby, Carly was shocked at the site in front of her. Miroku was running a round butt naked screaming 'I'm free', Raven sitting down yelling 'pop!' over and over again, Shippo on Raven's lap saying 'wee', Starfire flying around crashing into every thing in her way, Rebecca climbing on the plastic trees, Connor in the hot springs, and Robin running a round in a dress saying 'I'm a pretty lady, a very pretty lady'.  
  
"Dear god, what have we done?" all of a sudden every one that was sugar high passed out including Katie and Carly. Hiei walk in to the Hotel and looked around. Robin was passed out on a table, Connor was passed out in the hot springs, Rebecca was passed out in a tree, Starfire was floating in the air, Shippo was curled up in Raven's lap, Raven was just asleep, Miroku was behind a plastic bush, and Carly was just lying on the ground. Hiei walked in to their Hotel room. Katie was passed out on the floor, Beast boy fell off of the ceiling, Cyborg had a pixie stix still in his mouth, Joe was sleeping sitting up, Speck was holding his skateboard, Kim was over the Soccer ball, Sango was on the ground with brown spot on her pants, Kagome was behind a couch, and Inu- yasha was passed out on the bed with out a shirt on.  
  
"One hour...Just hour to go see Kurama and this is what I come back to. I should have took the pixie stixs with me," said Hiei.  
  
Well that's chapter one. Please review and we will up date soon!! 


End file.
